IPod Challenge revisited
by Tattoodragon
Summary: Several short drabblish prose from different characters. This was a challege called the I-Pod Challenge. This is what came out of my fingers. Please review, no flames. More descriptions inside.


2

_I-pod Challenge (Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel)_

_Here are the rules:_

_Listen to a song and write a story (or drabble or whatever you want) during the duration of the music. When the song is finished, so is your story. But I think it's fine to go back and edit it for grammar and spelling. Any who this was inspired by Frank A Wondering Soul because it was originally this writer's idea, so thanks! _: )

_**AU:**__ Sometimes there are pairings and sometimes there are not. I do slash pairings, so if you don't like slash you can skip right over them (I mention that slash will be in a piece under the song and artist. There are also some spoilers but I mention them in the description under the song and artist. Hope you all enjoy, please review (no flames). Are there any characters you would like to see here that aren't? _

"_**Ugly Side" Blue October **_

_Spike's POV. Season six _

I want you to see me, for who I am, to look deep within. See the man I was before I became this thing that can't control his blood lust for the living. But then I remember that you see right through me, there's no barrier within in me because I gave my soul away long ago in the back of an ally. It's probably still there, searching for its poet, for the notebook of drabbling words that meant nothing to her. But I don't know if I mean nothing to you, and I could ask you. But why would I? I have no soul, I'm not supposed to care what you think, but I do. I care so much that it hurts. I like pain, but not this kind of pain, because it's replaced my soul, and souls aren't meant to be heavy right? I wouldn't know; I don't have one. But maybe one day we could talk about souls, what it's like to have one. And then afterwards we could kiss, but you probably want warms lips, mine are cold, cold and soulless.

"_**Falling Slowly" Once soundtrack**_

_Spikes POV. Somewhere between season four and seven. S/X _

I notice the way your hair is messy in the morning; you never comb it. And I want to tell you that I always carry a comb in my pocket, but I get nervous and make some nasty comment about you. Sometimes I try to sit next to you in Scooby meetings so I can smell your sent of fruit roll ups and shaving cream. I close my eyes and imagine us together, tangled in your dingy bed in the basement. But I just want to touch you, and you to touch me. I want us to touch each other. I wonder if you feel the same about me. Your heart races when I'm near you, and I know you feel this too. You want me too. Finally I get the courage to ask you how you feel. You don't respond with words, you grab me by the shoulders, and kiss me.

"_**The Worst Joke Ever"**__**R.E.M. **_

_Spike's POV. Sometime between season six and seven. __**(Spoilers)**_

I try and convince myself that I'm one of you. On your side. Fighting for the good of Christmas and puppies, staking my brothers and sisters so that you can earn my trust as I become a rouge demon that hunt demons. And this is all just a joke to me. I laugh till I cry. I've killed two slayers, murdered hundreds of people, and earned the name Spike because of my talents with the railroad torture that made me an international sensation. But now I'm a neutered vampire that sits at your feet waiting to be praised when I kill a beastie. And I wonder what would have happened if I never got a chip in my head. Would I have killed you by now, or would you have killed me? I'll never know because you've trained me to obey. I'm just a big joke now; I'm not scary anymore. I drink pig's blood from the butcher store. I have to pay for my food, what a joke.

"_**Blue" Angie Heart **_

_Spikes POV. Season seven. __**(spoilers)**_

I'm not right. I've come back wrong, like Buffy. Only I never left, but I think I did. I can't tell what's real and what's not. I've got fire in my chest. It stings, no, that's not a strong enough word. It pounds, like a beating heart about to die. I try to put it out, use holy water, cut deeper into my chest. Scratch out the pain with a cross; pour the water in to clean it out. I didn't ask for this, I didn't ask to feel the deaths of everyone I killed. I only asked to feel, to love, not to hurt. You bend over me wonder what's wrong.

"_**What Happened to Us?" Hoobastank **_

_Angel's POV. Slight slash. A/S._

We used to be a family. I was the leader. I took over and made us one. We traveled like a pack. We loved each other, like vampires do. Violent kisses of blood, thrusts of passion. Even though I was soulless, I still loved you. You were my little one, my baby. I took care of you, fed you. I taught you how to feed yourself, to kill, to never lose a drop. Yet you never quite got that, you always left stains in your white shirts, on your white teeth from the victims you silenced with railroad spikes. Spike, my spike. I watched you leave William behind and become Spike. You watched me as Angelus. You loved me as Angelus, and I loved you as Spike. Together we fit. Then I became Angel and you became lost to me for years. We've been reunited, but it's not the same. No more love, simply hate.

"_**This Town in the Rain" Anthony Stewart Head and George Sarah **_

_Buffy's POV. Beginning of season three. __**(spoilers) **_

This isn't Sunydale. That's why I came here. No one knows I'm the slayer. I don't have to keep my identity a secret because I can just be. Mom isn't here to ground me when I'm caught sneaking out. But I can't think about that. I'm not Buffy anymore. I'm Ann; she doesn't have a mother named Joyce. I work at a low life diner, sometimes I can't tell the difference between a human and demon when I take the orders of faceless people. L.A. is harsh, my apartment is tiny, but I pay rent for the paint chipped walls that barely keep the noise of traffic out. I stroll through the streets at night, wondering what I'll find, who I'll find. I know I won't find Buffy, she ran away from home. Ann took her place. I'm Ann the unknown Vampire Slayer.

"_**No Promises" James Marsters **_

_Buffy's POV. Season six. ____B/S. __**(spoilers)**_

I just want to feel. And I know you do too. But I don't want this to turn into a relationship; I just want this to be sessions of feeling, love, lust, passion. No relationship. I could never be with you like that. And I think you know this, but when we're together, feeling the forbidden places of our bodies, moaning each other's names, I have to remind myself that I don't want to be with you like that. Because all I want is to feel, but you're making me go further than I want too. I promised myself I wouldn't love you, you promised you wouldn't kill me. Slowly we are breaking our promises. I'm hoping I can blame this on you, because I promised myself I wouldn't let you into me, into this.

"_**Human Nature" Michael Jackson**_

_Spikes POV. ____sometime in season seven. ____B/S. __**(spoilers) **_

The nightlife entices me. I'm called to it like a drug I can't ignore it. I grab my duster and walk out into the city. I stroll through the allies, searching for words in my mind that describe what I see, that describe the beauty of you. I think of you when I walk. I see your face, and it's nice. Then I run into you as you're patrolling, taking life seriously. I, a dead man, have to remind you how to live. Together we walk, no more patrolling for the night. I show you my favorite spot to people watch. I don't even think about eating them. I make up stories about their lives. You take a turn at my game. Hours pass. I glance down, and you're holding my hand. I don't even remember when that happened. I love the nightlife.


End file.
